


track 9

by markheicult (minsungcult)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Desperation, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Omorashi, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, but its not Deep.. this started as a vent piece but, dom!haechan, im shit at writing smut? im sorry, its not painfully sad i swear, lapslock, sub!Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minsungcult/pseuds/markheicult
Summary: woman by harry styles
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 110





	track 9

**Author's Note:**

> "This thing upon me  
> Like a flower and a feast,  
> Believe me  
> Is not death and is not  
> Glory"

whenever mark saw him with the others, he couldn't help the drop in his stomach he felt as he observed their friendly, sweet skinship. it shouldn't bother him, he knows that—they're all affectionate with each other. but mark was /selfish/. and he had made that notable throughout his life. 

he just wanted donghyuck to understand that when mark held his hand versus when he held chenle's... they were different. when he played guitar in his room on open afternoons, singing melancholy pop ballads, he didn't sing them from an empty heart. 

and watching jeno pull donghyuck into his lap on the couch as the latter giggles, falling into him happily... that didn't feel good. 

it's not that donghyuck didn't notice the stares from his elder friend. he just didn't acknowledge them—but that's not to say he didn't want to. when you have a crush on someone for years, and then once you're finally over them, they suddenly like you, it's annoying. scratch that, it's fucking infuriating and profoundly unfair. years of pining and trying so hard to get someone to like you hurts your energy, ego, and heart. 

so, understandably, donghyuck held that against mark. but now, mark was the one getting the short end of the stick. a taste of his own medicine. and even if mark were to apologize (like he seems he's about to anytime now) it wouldn't make any difference. it's too late now. 

the two boys are left with just the shell of what was once a friendship, teetering on being more on more occasions than one. childish promises of being friends forever are torn apart like stitches. 

mark can't turn back time, no matter how bad he wants to. he just hopes donghyuck can see how much he feels this. this thing. he hopes donghyuck can see how much he wishes things could be different, even if it's useless. 

how much he loveshim. how he knows his chance at having those feelings reciprocated has passed. passed like the summer breeze through his window as he strums his guitar, humming a wordless tune, tears gleaming in the moonlight on his cheeks. 

"i still love you. i still love you and that's why i have to avoid you."

the next day, mark was startled by the voice behind him, not having realized someone had opened the door to his bedroom, where he'd been sitting on the floor all evening. that someone being none other than the boy causing all his pain as of lately. 

"you're high... just go to sleep. i don't want to talk about this. you don't mean what you're saying." mark spoke softly, expecting the younger boy to listen, but the sound of footsteps nearing him soon after proved the opposite. 

"no. i mean it. i love you, but you can't just get everything you want. you have no idea what i went through for you, mark. you have no idea how bad i just want to be with you now. but i won't. i know you're selfish, and i know you think i haven't realized that, i know a lot more about you than you think. and you know what? i deserve to be selfish too sometimes. okay?" donghyuck's voice was calm, collected, and most of all stern. there was raw emotion and meaning behind his words that mark felt shoot right into his chest. 

"okay," mark whispered, turning around to face the younger boy. he was standing idly in the middle of mark's room, large hoodie engulfing over half of his body, making him look impossibly small. but the gloss in his hooded eyes was unmistakable in the dull setting sun shining in through mark's window, one of the telltale signs the boy was, in fact, intoxicated. as mark has already expected. he knew donghyuck smoked with jeno most nights; but whatever else the two did afterwards, he honestly didn't want to know. 

however, now donghyuck was here. in mark's bedroom. and his guard was lower than it's been in the past month around mark, and who would mark be to let this opportunity slip by him. 

the older stood up from his spot in front of the window after setting his guitar aside and walked to sit on his bed, legs crossed. donghyuck just watched him do so until he patted the spot in front of him, and donghyuck followed the silent instructions, mirroring mark's position. 

the two just looked at each other for a few seconds before donghyuck rolled his eyes. "i get that i'm beautiful, but i'm also tangible, you do realize?" mark just gulped. 

"i'm not sure what's happening right now, honestly. i thought you were mad at me," mark said barely above a whisper. he sounded like a complete idiot and looked dumbstruck. donghyuck just rolled his eyes again. 

he then raised his hands to lock onto mark's t-shirt, tugging it forward swiftly. he leaned backwards and allowed himself to fall onto the bed sheets, his strong grip dragging mark along with him, forcing the boy to untangle his legs until both his knees were on either side of donghyuck's body. it all happened a little too quickly, and mark was breathing a little too hard, wracking his brain to understand what just happened and what to do next. 

donghyuck blinked up at him innocently, moving his hands down mark's torso before settling on the waistband of his sweatpants. "what's happening right now is that i'm horny and you've thought about this moment or some variation of it every time you laid eyes on me for the past month. so just let it happen and stop thinking so much."

"okay" mark squeaked, heart pounding in his chest. he wanted so badly to be cool right now, but boy was he caught off guard by all this. coincidentally, the adrenaline from the spontaneity of the situation also played a part in mark's dick already being hard. "does that mean i'm allowed to kiss you?"

"oh my god," donghyuck huffs exasperated. "yes, mark. can you get anymore clueless?" and in the next second, his warm palm is pressed against the back of mark's neck, leading his face down until their lips meet. it's long and still, but donghyuck licks slow and hot along mark's bottom lip, sending a shiver down his spine before the hand on his neck pulls him back up. "stop. being. so. tense..." each word whispered from donghyuck's soft lips is punctuated with another kiss on mark's own. 

the older boy begins to let himself relax and just feel. feel the lips pressed against his, the fingers running through his hair, the heart in the chest under his beating faster and faster. he lets himself feel donghyuck. every single little bit of him. 

his hands travel up the younger boy's sides, slipping under his shirt and feeling his warm skin. the next moment, donghyuck pulls marks hips to push down against his own, more experimental than anything, and mark keens. immediately, the younger is flipping over their positions until mark is laying under him, chest heaving and cheeks flushed. 

"donghyuck, wait i—" he starts as the brunette boy undresses him determinedly.

"that's it. and to think everyone else in the house was convinced you were a big bad dom. i fucking knew i was right," donghyuck growled, hovering over mark and tugging the latter's shorts off.

mark moaned, hand lifting to cover his own mouth as to not be so loud. he was embarrassed, mortified even, by the turn of events. he always imagined himself in charge when it came to hyuck, but he definitely wasn't about to complain—especially not when his dick twitched at the belittling words from the younger's mouth. it seemed mark was learning a lot about himself that night. 

donghyuck's own hand latched onto his wrist, however, moving it away. "let me hear your pretty voice, markie. don't you always sing for me?" his voice was deep, demeaning, and sultry. mark couldn't control the full-body shiver at the sound of it. 

"donghyuck," he whispered shakily. "just touch me."

"oh?" the younger teased, slipping a finger into the waistband of the older's underwear. "getting demanding are we?" 

"no!" mark said quickly, too riled up by the other boy's ministrations to control his voice. "no, really, no. just.. needy. hurts.." 

donghyuck cooed. "i'm sorry, baby. want me to make it feel better?"

mark nodded desperately, eyes squeezing tight in embarrassment. 

after pulling down his boxers, donghyucks mouth is immediately attached to mark's dick, mouthing along the entire length. mark panted breathily, hands gently gripping the bedsheets under him, kneading rhythmically to ground himself. donghyuck had barely touched him and he was this helpless. he knew he would be in for it tonight. 

the next thing he knew, his dick was almost completely swallowed into the wet heat of the younger boy's mouth, and he almost screamed at the sensation. 

coming back up, donghyuck rolls his tongue around the head, and mark chokes back a whine. 

"you are so goddamn good at this," he whispers exasperated instead. 

the boy above him huffs a laugh out, cockily responding "you say that as if i don't get jeno to—"

"please do not finish that sentence right fucking now," mark growls, deftly tugging at donghyuck's hair as a warning. 

and the younger listens. he continues the same stream of actions, kissing around the tip of marks dick before taking him all in again, until he notices marks breathes beginning to shorten. 

"baby, are you close?" donghyuck asked, and mark couldn't place the tone of voice. was he making fun of him again? or genuinely just asking?

mark stumbled over his words, cheeks burning, "um, yeah. didn't mean to be so fast?" 

the boy giggled, taking his dick out of his mouth with a lewd popping sound. "no, it's cute. i'm very flattered, markie. cum whenever you need to." his voice was dripping in honey, a warm smile on his face, eyes sparkling as they met with mark's. 

the second his warm lips closed around mark again, the older was done for. his eyes slammed shut, fingers almost ripping holes into the sheets, mouth letting out the most guttural moan. mark was definitely not aware he could make sounds like that, and he apparently didn't have any control over them either. 

his thighs moved to close, but donghyuck's palms pushed into them to hold him in place, and donghyuck still didn't take his mouth off of mark. instead, he went all the way down on him, choking the tiniest bit as mark reached the back of his throat. when mark released, he kept himself there, swallowing it all down. mark was in awe at the feeling, and the way hyuck was unfazed by his own action. 

when he finally lifted himself off, mark opened his eyes to take his appearance in. the tanned boy's eyes had tears brimming in them and his mouth was parted as he breathed heavily, tongue poking out. before thinking the movement through, mark placed a hand on donghyuck's shoulder to pull him in for a kiss. the older sighed when their lips met, feeling warm and satisfied. but when donghyuck's tongue licked at his lips then darted to meet his own tongue, mark recoiled at the sour taste. nonetheless, he allowed donghyuck to surge forward, turning his head and deepening the kiss even more, grinding himself up against mark. 

"wait, ah, 'm still sensitive..." the boy whined in response, body twisting in his hold. 

"shh, it's okay. i bet you can do one more, can't you?" donghyuck responded with a wicked grin. his warm hands were already spreading mark's legs more again, before one went to prod two fingers between mark's lips. the older accepted them into his mouth, messily licking around them and letting his eyes shut. the other hand just barely wrapped around mark's red dick, thumb ghosting over the skin just under the head. it was the lightest, softest stroking, but the older boy was far too sensitive to handle it. 

he squeaked, eyes opening widely, "no, wait, please, i don't think.."

"safe word is red if you absolutely need it, baby. i'm not hurting you am i?" donghyuck was serious, hand stilling and eyes deep when mark stared up at him. 

"um, no, no, it's just that.." mark whispered. "i have to pee."

"hey, baby, that's okay. you can go if you need to. to the bathroom or here. alright?" 

mark froze. "w-wait what? what do you mean... like... pee on you?!" he whispered, shocked. "wouldn't that be.. gross for you?!"

"not really," donghyuck giggled. "whatever makes you feel good. it's just another form of release, babe." his hand slowly began gliding up and down mark's member again, making him squirm. "so?"

"i'll stay," mark squeaked. "feels really good."

"i know," donghyuck teased, petting the older's hair. 

marks breathing became labored, and he felt a tightness in his stomach. "hyuck.. i think.. going to.." he couldn't finish a phrase without moaning, losing absolutely control of his body as his hips rolled to meet donghyucks hand again and again. knowing it'd push him over the edge, he shyly asked for one more thing. "be mean to me again. i don't think it matters wh-what you say but just. your voice, please. need to hear it."

"what a cute request," donghyuck sighed, bringing his other hand up to rub his palm onto the head of marks dick. "thank you for asking so nicely. i knew you wanted me, but i never knew you'd be this desperate for it. isn't it a little pathetic? after all this time, you're the one begging for me? i still don't think you deserve me being so generous with you tonight. you sure are lucky you're cute, markie." 

with that, mark for came the second time that night, and couldn't hold back his bladder releasing along with it. he thought he had passed out at first when his eyes shut—he felt like he was floating. his body was spent, his mind was hazy from the contradictions donghyuck spoke into his ears, and he was entirely blissed out. it wasn't until donghyuck touched a fluffy towel to his skin that he reentered the present. 

"i started a bath for you," he spoke quietly, toweling off the various fluids on the older's chest. "i'll change your sheets while you wash off, alright?" 

"no," mark whimpered. "come with me. too tired to wash off self. please?" 

when mark met his eyes, he wasn't prepared for the infallibly loving gaze the other looked at him with. it was one mark had hoped he'd receive ever since he realized he reciprocated the younger's feelings, but couldn't seem to achieve for the longest time. but he finally broke through. 

"sure," donghyuck answered. "but then i'm changing your sheets, and if you don't cuddle me to sleep, you're done for mark lee."

mark decided it was worth the wait. no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> this whole thing is because of that and i honestly cant think of a title but hopefully i will soon ,,,


End file.
